Just Kidding
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: "Kalau begitu, maukah kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu padaku?" /Aku benar-benar akan menyemburkan air kalau aku minum. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia benar-benar ingin mengikuti jejak Luka dan Miku sebagai pasangan yuri paling hot di sekolah?/Yuri Inside/Sangat Gaje/Bingung Genre (lagi)/RnR?


Fic ini kubuat untuk membuktikan bahwa saya nggak benci yaoi/yuri dan penyukanya. Maaf kalau norak.

.

**Just Kidding**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milikku, meski aku nangis darah..

.

Warning: Typo(s), yuri, alur cerita aneh, kalimat sumbang dan teman-temannya

.

.

.

Aku hanya bercanda. Benar-benar hanya bercanda. Tapi, entah kenapa semua menjadi kacau. Darah dimana-dimana dan… kau tak mau membayangkannya. Mengerikan. Sungguh mengerikan. Aku tak ingin membayangkannya lagi. Sumpah. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Semua terpahat jelas di memoriku. Sangat jelas. Sampai-sampai, saat aku menutup mata hanya itu yang terlihat.

Dan aku gila dibuatnya!

Aku ingin melupakannya, sungguh. Ini bukan salahku juga, kan? Maksudku, aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini. Benar-benar tidak sengaja. Karena itu, aku… aku… aku tidak bersalah!

-?-

Pagi ini cerah, cerah sekali. Saking cerahnya, tidak ada sedikit pun gumpalan awan di langit. Bagus, pagi yang sempurna untuk mengawali hari yang sempurna. Yah, aku harap.

Tapi, ternyata harapan hanya menjadi harapan. Takdir tidak selamanya berpihak.

Gadis itu datang!

Rambut pirang sebahunya terlihat lembut dan indah. Mata birunya seakan menghipnotis pria mana pun yang melihatnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak lincah dan seirama. Dan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya itu, membuatku muak.

Ia cantik, sangat cantik malah. Sifatnya juga sangat baik, sangat baik. Ia ceria dan ramah, yang secara otomatis membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Ia juga pintar. Walaupun bukan yang terpintar setidaknya ia selalu meraih lima besar di sekolah. Ia bisa melakukan apa pun. Hasil kerjanya juga selalu mendapat decak kagum dari semua orang.

Ia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi, sekali lagi takdir tidak selamanya berpihak (terutama padaku). Karena gadis itu benar-benar nyata dan dia manusia. Bukan titisan dewi khayangan.

Itu membuatku marah. Karena sekali lagi (dan lagi) takdir tak selamanya berpihak (terutama PADAKU).

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ia berlari kecil ke arahku dan membuat pita putihnya menari karena hembusan angin.

"_Ohayou, _Lenka!" Ia menyapaku dengan ceria. Senyumnya melebar, membuatku berpikir apakah bibirnya itu sobek atau apa.

"_Ohayou_." Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman simpel yang manis tapi penuh kepura-puraan.

"Lenka-chan memang manis! Kalau aku laki-laki, aku akan menjadikanmu pacarku!" gadis itu memelukku. Ia memang suka memelukku. Ia selalu menganggap aku manis. "Aku jadi heran kenapa kau belum punya pacar. Apa laki-laki di sekolah kita itu buta?"

Ya, buta. Buta karena pesonamu. Aku tersenyum lagi dengan cara yang sama.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik begini. Jadi aku bisa memiliki Lenka-chan seorang diri. Lenka-chan hanya milik RIn!" Sekali lagi gadis itu memelukku. Membuatku hampir kehabisan napas. Ya Tuhan, gadis ini kekanakkan sekali.

"Rin, lepaskan aku. Kalau ada yang melihat kita seperti ini mereka akan salah paham. Nanti tersebar gosip kau sudah tidak normal lagi," kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. Kenapa anak ini menjadi _yuri_? Apa dia ketularan Luka dan Miku?

Tapi, Rin, yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan keimutannya menolak.

"Aku tidak mau. Biar saja mereka menggosip apa, aku tidak peduli," rengek Rin. Ia mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya, _puppy eyes. _

Ah, itu membuatku jijik. Tapi, sisi lembut dalam diriku tidak bisa menolak kekuatan mata itu. "Rin, lepaskan, ya. Nanti aku akan menginap di rumah Rin."

Semua orang tidak bisa melawan _puppy eyes_ Rin. Semua! Tapi jurus aku-akan-menginap-di-rumahmu milikku dapat mengalahkannya. Rin langsung melepas pelukannya yang menyiksa dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Kita harus bergegas. Nanti kita telat."

Kadang-kadang aku berpikir ada yang salah dengannya. Apa dia terlalu polos, atau apa? Apakah ini yang membuatnya menarik di mata semua orang? Kalau iya, mereka pasti gila. Tapi, Lenka Yagami lebih gila lagi.

Dia bersahabat dengannya!

"Ng, Lenka?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke sekolah!"

-?-

Aku mencoba membaca novelku dengan serius. Benar-benar mencoba. Tapi, suara-suara di meja sebelah membuatku harus menoleh.

Rin sedang mengajari seseorang tentang persamaan variabel atau apalah kepada seseorang. Ini membuatku (sekali lagi) marah. Bukan karena dia tampak dewasa saat mengajari orang itu. Tidak. Sungguh, aku sudah mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa Rin Kagamine hanya bersikap kekanak-kanakkan saat bersama Yagami Lenka alias diriku sendiri dan bersikap dewasa pada yang lain.

Yang membuatku marah adalah, Rin Kagamine sedang mengajari Sakagami Len, orang yang kusukai. Oke, itu kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi melihat rona merah di pipi Len saat diajari Rin membuatku muak. Berhentilah merebut orang yang kusukai, Rin! Berhentilah memperlihatkan pesonamu itu!

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Ya, aku harus pergi. Mungkin, aku harus ke Timbuktu. Atau aku harus ke bulan. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada tempat di dunia ini yang dapat membuatku bersembunyi dari Rin. Sial. Pagi yang cerah apa?!

-?-

Aku harus berterima kasih pada OSIS karena telah mengadakan rapat hari ini. Aku jadi bisa pulang sendiri dan menikmati sore yang tenang. Dan coba tebak, siapa yang harus duduk manis di ruang OSIS dan membicarakan tentang festival sekolah? Jelas bukan aku. Dia Rin Kagamine, **ketua OSIS**.

Apakah takdir tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Tunggu! Yagami-san!"

Panggilan itu otomatis membuatku menoleh. Len Sakagami berlari ke arahku. Apakah aku bermimpi?

"A-ada apa, Sakagami-san?" tanyaku gugup.

"Bisa aku minta tolong?" ia bertanya padaku dengan malu-malu. Jelas sekali rona merah di pipinya itu. Apakah ini merupakan sinyal untukku berharap lebih?

"Tolong berikan ini pada Kagamine-san. Aku malu memberikannya. Aku juga tidak bisa menaruhnya di lokernya karena banyak sekali surat seperti ini di sana. Tolonglah aku," Len memohon dengan sangat. Pipinya makin merah, tanda ia malu luar biasa.

Aku dilema. Tapi, melihat rona di pipinya itu jelas aku tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan surat ini nanti," kataku dengan suara berat. Aku menerima surat yang disodorkan Len dengan hati perih.

"Wah, terima kasih, ya! Yagami-san memang seperti yang orang lain katakan," Len tersenyum," ah, aku harus latihan basket sekarang. _Bye_!"

Pelajaran pertama, ternyata takdir dapat lebih buruk lagi.

Pelajaran kedua, rona di pipi bukan sebuah sinyal, tapi sebuah jebakan.

-?-

Harusnya aku tidak menawarkan diri untuk menginap di rumahnya. Harusnya tidak. Harusnya aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, kini aku ada di depan rumahnya dengan membawa ransel kuningku yang menggembung.

Sekadar informasi, walaupun aku selalu menggunakan jurus aku-akan-menginap-di-rumahmu, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menginap di rumahnya. Aku selalu punya alasan untuk menghindari acara menginap itu ketika Rin menagih. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak punya alasan lagi. Terlalu gawat jika aku menggunakan alasan yang sama dua kali. Walaupun Rin itu polos, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Ingat dia selalu masuk lima besar?

Jadi, sekarang aku di depan rumahnya. Bersiap menekan bel. Tapi, dia ternyata membuka pintu lebih cepat dan dengan cengiran tololnya berkata," Silahkan masuk, Lenka-chan."

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumahnya bersih dan wangi. Lalu aku masuk ke kamarnya. Kamarnya juga rapi. Warna kuning dan jingga mendominasi.

"Kau suka warna kamarku? Aku mengecatnya setelah kau bilang kau suka warna jingga dan kuning. Awalnya kamar ini bercat biru. Tapi, aku pikir kuning dan jingga lebih baik dari biru,"jelas Rin panjang lebar. Sekarang aku merasa Rin agak terobsesi padaku. Konyol, Lenka. Kau terlalu percaya diri.

"Warna kamarmu bagus. Oh, iya. Ini, surat dari… Sakagami-san," kataku sambil menyerahkan surat beramplop merah itu dengan berat hati.

Rin meraihnya. Memeriksanya sekilas lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke tong sampah. Ia membuangnya! Bahkan ia tidak membacanya terlebih dahulu!

"Kau tidak membacanya dulu?"

"Aku sudah sering mendapatkan surat semacam ini," Rin menunjuk ke sudut kamarnya. Ada ratusan surat di sana. Kebanyakan beramplop merah atau merah jambu. "Yang itu akan kubuang besok."

Aku sekali lagi (dan lagi) marah. Bisa-bisanya dia membuang surat dari penggemarnya itu. Bahkan dia membuang surat dari Len dengan mudah. Dia benar-benar gadis menyebalkan. Padahal Len sudah menulis surat itu dengan sepenuh hati (mungkin). Dia, gadis yang sempurna hanya di luar saja!

"Oh iya, orangtuaku sedang dinas ke luar kota. Jadi kita hanya berdua saja malam ini. Kau ingin makan malam apa? Aku bisa memasak," ia berkata bangga.

Tentu saja kau bisa memasak. Kau kan gadis sempurna yang bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Apa saja."

"Benar? Baiklah. Aku akan masak… beef katsu. Kau pernah bilang kau suka itu."

-?-

Menhabiskan akhir pekan bersama Rin membuatku lelah. Dia benar-benar berbeda saat di sekolah. Apakah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Rin hanya bersikap kekanakkan di hadapanku saja?

Bayangkan, aku harus ber-_cosplay_ dengannya, bermain Barbie (hei, kita ini sudah 14 tahun!), lalu bermain _truth or dare_, dan aku harus terus menerus mendengar curhatannya.

Jadi, hari ini aku menghindar. Benar-benar menghindar. Aku berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah lalu bersembunyi di toilet sampai bel berbunyi. Dan aku rasa takdir (akhirnya) berpihak padaku. Karena pelajaran hari ini membuat Rin tak bisa mengajakku mengobrol selama waktu pelajaran.

TENG TENG

Waktunya istirahat. Aku langsung berlari ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang Rin jauhi entah kenapa. Aku bersyukur karena itu. Tapi, sepertinya Rin kesal karena aku menghindarinya. Ia mengikutiku ke perpustakaan.

"Lenka-chan menghindariku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi ingin menangis.

Ya, benar. Aku menghindarimu.

"Tidak," aku berdusta.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," aku berdusta (lagi).

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Aku mengangguk. Rin lalu duduk di sebelahku dengan ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang diberi sekarung permen. Yang benar saja.

"Lenka-chan sedang membaca apa?"

"Novel tentang gadis yang ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh pencuri permata."

Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka novel _romance_ seperti ini. Cerita ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan Rin membuatku kaget. Kalau aku sedang minum aku pasti sudah menyemburkannya.

"Belum. Memang Rin sudah pernah?" Dia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau memberikan ciuman pertamaku padaku?"

Aku benar-benar akan menyemburkan air kalau aku minum. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia benar-benar ingin mengikuti jejak Luka dan Miku sebagai pasangan yuri paling _hot_ di sekolah?

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh, Lenka-chan. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai rambut panjang pirangmu. Aku menyukai mata birumu. Aku menyukai suaramu yang lembut. Aku menyukai sifatmu yang agak pemalu. Aku menyukai segalanya tentang dirimu. Tolong berikan ciuman pertamamu padaku," kata Rin, Ia gila. Aku tahu dia selalu menolak semua pengakuan dari para cowok-cowok. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dia ternyata tidak suka cowok. Dia suka aku!

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan," katanya lagi. Tidak akan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya. Tapi kau harus..."

Aku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia lakukan. Karena, tidak mungkin aku memberikannya ciuman pertamaku padanya. Ciuman pertamaku hanya untuk Len.

"Eh, tapi… ," Rin ragu. Kau memang harus ragu, Rin. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda_._

_It's just kidding_.

-?-

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan perasaan aneh. Ada yang salah. Rin tidak ada. Biasanya aku akan bertemu dia di pertigaan jalan ini. Tapi, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku malah bertemu Miku dan Luka, sedang berciuman. Uh, menjijikkan. Aku harus menghindari mereka. Tapi, lagi-lagi (dan lagi) takdir bermain denganku.

"_Ohayou_, Yagami. Mencari Rin-mu tercinta?" sapa Miku, gadis dengan rambut super panjang yang ia kuncir dua. Ia sangat dipuja para cowok karena keimutannya.

"Mengikuti jejak kami?" tanya Luka, gadis anggun berambut gulali yang luar biasa cantik dan berbadan seksi.

Sampai sekarang, aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis cantik ini yang pasti bisa menaklukan hati pria mana pun malah menjalin cinta terlarang?

"Tidak. Dari mana kalian mendapat pikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Perpustakaan bukan milikmu pribadi, kan?" Luka menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Aku terdiam. Mereka mendengarnya?

"Kalau kau benar-benar mau memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada Rin, kau harus melakukannya seperti ini." Miku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka. Bibir mereka bersatu dengan cara yang aneh. Oh, menjijikkan.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku pada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mendengar. Mereka masih asyik dalam kenikmatan mereka yang tidak kumengerti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan melakukan hal itu dengan Rin.

Berjalan dengan pikiran kacau membuatku agak terburu-buru berjalan. Aku tak menyangka telah sampai ke sekolah. Aku pun memperlambat langkahku. Tinggal 15 langkah menuju pintu masuk. Aku tidak perlu buru-buru, kan?

Lalu itu terjadi. Sesuatu jatuh. Bukan sesuatu. Itu seseorang. Seseorang jatuh di hadapanku. Tepat di hadapanku. Dan tiba-tiba semua merah. Seseorang itu kini berwarna merah. Itu darah. Itu darah. Ada darah dimana-dimana. Di tanah, di bajuku, dan di bibirku. Amis dan asinnya darah di bibirku membuatku mual. Oh, siapa? Siapa itu?

Gadis-gadis menjerit. Napasku seakan berhenti. Itu… itu…

"RIIINNNN!"

-?-

"_Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya. Tapi kau harus lompat dari terjun dari atap sekolah dan mendarat dengan kakimu lebih dulu."_

-?-

Tidak ada orang yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada. Bahkan, orang bodoh pun tahu itu. Karena itu aku mengatakannya. Kau tidak bodoh. Aku hanya bercanda denganmu. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu akan begini. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menginginkanku.

Aku…

Aku…

Aku hanya bercanda…

-TBC-

.

.

Susah banget bikin fic ini. Soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya aku bikin yang kayak gini. Kalau aneh, maaf ya.

Saya emang bukan ahlinya. Mungkin, fic ini akan ada lanjutannya. Karena itu saya nulisnya TBC. Ok, mind to review?


End file.
